The Floor Show
|image=Medly.jpg|200px |Album= |Released=1973 |By=Richard O'Brien |Sung by=Little Nell, Rayner Bourton, Christopher Malcolm, Julie Covington, Tim Curry, Paddy O'Hagan, and Richard O'Brien |Character=Columbia, Rocky, Brad, Janet, Frank, Dr. Scott, and Riff Raff }} This song is a medly that includes "Rose Tint My World", "Don't Dream It, Be It", and "Wild and Untamed Thing". Lyrics (Original 1973) Columbia: It was great when it all began I was a regular Frankie fan But it was over when he had the plan To start working on a muscle man Now the only thing that gives me hope Is my love of a certain dope Rose tints my world Keeps me safe from my trouble and pain Rocky: I'm just seven hours old And truly beautiful to behold Now, somebody should be told My libido hasn't been controlled Now the only thing I've come to trust Is an orgasmic rush of lust Rose tints my world And keeps me safe from my trouble and pain Brad: It's beyond me, help me mommy I'll be good, you'll see Take this dream away What this, let's see, I feel sexy What's come over me? Here it comes again Janet: I feel released Bad times deceased My confidence has increased Reality is here The game has been disbanded My mind has been expanded It's a gas that Frankie's landed His lust is so sincere Frank-N-Furter: Whatever happened to Fay Wray? That delicate satin draped frame As it clung to her thigh, how I started to cry Cause I wanted to be dressed just the same Give yourself over to absolute pleasure Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh Erotic nightmares beyond any measure And sensual daydreams to treasure forever Can't you just see it? Oh-oh-oh Don't dream it, be it Frank-N-Furter, Columbia, Rocky, Brad, and Janet: Don't dream it, be it Don't dream it, be it Frank-N-Furter, Columbia, Rocky, Brad, and Janet (Dr. Scott): Don't dream it (We've got to get out of this trap), be it (Before this decadence) Don't dream it (Saps our wills), be it (I've got to be strong) Don't dream it (And try to hang on), be it (Or else my mind) Don't dream it (May well snap), be it (Und my life will be lived) Don't dream it (For the thrills...), be it Don't dream it, be it Brad: It's beyond me, help me Mommy Janet: God bless Lily St. Cyr... Frank-N-Furter: My my my, my my my my my, my my my my... I'm a wild and untamed thing I'm a bee with a deadly sting You get a hit and your mind goes ping Your heart will pump and your blood will sing So let the party and the sound rock on We're gonna shake it til the life has gone Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain Frank-N-Furter, Columbia, Rocky, Brad, Janet, and Dr. Scott: We are wild and untamed things We're a bee with a deadly sting You get a hit and your mind goes ping Your heart will pump and your blood will sing So let the party and the sound rock on We're gonna shake it til the life has gone Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain Riff Raff: Frankenfurter it's all over Your mission is a failure, your lifestyle's too extreme I'm your new commander, you now are my prisoner We return to Transylvania, prepare the transit beam Category:Songs sung by Columbia Category:Songs sung by Rocky Category:Songs sung by Brad Category:Songs sung by Janet Category:Songs sung by Frank Category:Songs sung by Scott Category:Songs sung by Riff Raff